


So Simple in the Moonlight

by ciitadel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ghosts, ML Spooky Month, Meet-Cute, Necromancy, Spooky, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Supernatural - Freeform, i know i'm a couple days late on the rose and juleka day, juleka is a ghost, rose is a necromancer, whatever i did it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciitadel/pseuds/ciitadel
Summary: Dear Rose is a kind necromancer at the François Dupont College for the Unique, beloved by all in her class. But she can't help but feel left out, because everyone besides her has a special best friend. So what's a young person with the ability to raise the dead to do? Why, just summon herself a best friend! But all doesn't go as expected...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... I actually wrote a semi-serious one shot for the first time in FOREVER and actually FINISHED IT. I know the Rose and Juleka days for @thelastpilot's ml spooky month was a couple days ago but I didn't finish in time. Either way, it's done now and I hope you guys like it! I just need more Julerose in my life, okay??
> 
> (in case anyone wanted to know the title is a lyric from the song 'Lua' by Bright Eyes)
> 
> (also this is completely unbeta'd 'cause i'm posting this at 1 am and my beta reader is probably asleep + I haven't given her anything to beta in months lol and also i'm impatient so ya)

A biting breeze blew through the air, chilling the small blonde to the bone as she hurried along to her class. Although it was only the beginning of October, the familiar cold of autumn had already taken hold of the streets of Paris. Many Parisians milled about, bundled up tightly in stylish jackets accentuated with scarves as they made their way to wherever they were headed. Several brown leaves floated by the girl’s head as she walked, the life having faded out of them, leaving only an empty shell. 

Whereas most people found the withering of the trees saddening, Rose thought it was a beautiful sight to behold. Even though autumn took away the vibrant greens and sharp blues of the sky and leaves, they were replaced with deep reds and bright yellows as the plants began to temporarily shuffle off their mortal coil in preparation for the bitter winter ahead. Rose found this cycle of life and death to be fascinating, that how no matter what happened in the world, you could always depend on the wheel of mortality to just keep on turning. 

Life, death, life, death, life, death… it went on and on.

Young Rose was especially interested in the death part of that cycle, which probably had to do with her magic being focused on working with the dearly departed, but you wouldn’t guess it from looking at her. They say you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, and that was certainly the case with the small blonde, whose clothing color palette mostly consisted of soft pinks and bright whites. 

She always savored the expressions of pure shock she received whenever she informed someone of her title.

Rose continued down the street, her footsteps clacking off the stone sidewalks in harmony with the dozens of others surrounding her. Pulling out her cell phone, she gasped when she saw she had only ten minutes before class started, and so she began to push her way through the throng of people with haste. 

After about seven minutes of running and shoving, Rose made her way into her classroom with time to spare. Panting, she plopped down in her usual spot, and began to pull out her assortment of pens and notebooks. Suddenly, two boys rushed into the room and onto the bench in front of the girl, both breathing heavily as well. 

“Tough morning?” Rose asked. Both boys turned around, seeming very harried and rumpled. 

“You could say that.” The taller boy, Kim, said with a snort. His companion, Max, a smaller boy with thick glasses who was dressed in what you’d expect a stereotypical mad scientist would wear, turned to Kim and glared. 

“We wouldn’t have had any troubles if I hadn’t had to sew your stupid leg back on because you wanted to try to ninja kick the ceiling… AGAIN.” Max said, pointing accusingly at Kim’s left leg. Rose leaned over to get a look, and Kim pulled up the pant leg of his jeans to show her the repaired limb. Sure enough, shiny new stitches were set into the pale bluish grey of the boy’s skin. She nodded in approval.

“Those look really secure. Hopefully it doesn’t pop off again! But, can I just ask, why were you trying to kick the ceiling?” Rose inquired, giving Kim a questioning look. He went to answer, but a still peeved Max interrupted him.

“I showed him an action movie last night and so he wanted to try the stunts. I told him that his stitches weren’t secure enough, and that he’d have to wait till I have the time to redo them if he wanted to try it, but he decided to be an-”

“Impatient ass. Yes, I know that was stupid and I’ll make sure not to do it again.” Kim said with a smirk, his tone on the verge of being patronizing rather than agreeable. Max just nodded and turned back around, and Kim gave Rose a wink before facing the front again as well. Rose giggled, always loving watching the two of them banter. Some would think they would have a more serious relationship, considering Max was literally Kim’s creator, but they just acted like normal best friends. 

Just then, the blaring sound of the school bell cut through their ears, and they all quieted down as their teacher strolled in. 

Although some teachers liked to use glamor when teaching at school, most preferred to stay in their natural states since it was one of the few places they could. Thus was the case of the cervitaur Madame Bustier, who looked like a normal human from the waist up, but with the legs of a deer. And so it was quite easy for the students to hear the clicking of her hooves as their teacher calmly walked into the room, right on time as always. 

Madame Bustier’s turquoise gaze traveled up and down the rows of benches, taking attendance in her head. When she saw no one was missing, she smiled to herself, and picked up her lesson plan for the day. 

“Good morning!” A chorus of ‘good morning’s’ echoed back from the teenagers. “Today we’re going to start our lesson right where we left off yesterday, so please open your Magical Ethics textbooks to page 432…” And so the lesson went. The morning classes passed by sluggishly, the hand on the clock ticking at a slower and slower pace every second. Normally, Rose was a fantastic student who had little problems paying attention, but on this day, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t seem to get her mind off of her big plans for the evening. 

She was going to raise something from the dead.

Now, having recognized her aptitude for necromancy early in life, Rose had certainly raised creatures before. But today was different. It was different because rather than only have the shambling minion around for a few minutes before it inevitably sunk back down to the Underworld, Rose was planning on making this one permanent. Because despite being liked by everyone in school, Rose was still lacking that special person that everyone else seemed to have.

Almost everyone in the class was paired off. Marinette and Alya, Chloe and Sabrina, Ivan and Mylene, Adrien and Nino (everyone was surprised by the werewolf befriending the cat sidhé), and Kim and Max. Yes, Nathanael and Alix didn't exactly have a specific person, but the wind elemental and the summoner hung out together more than they were alone. So Rose was the only one lacking a specific friend, and after much deliberation, she had decided to get one herself.

So what better companion could there be than a skeleton cat? 

As soon as she had come up with the idea, Rose knew she wanted to do it. She wouldn't have to feed it, wouldn't have to worry about it making a mess everywhere, and there would be no shedding to irritate her cat allergy. So the young necromancer had thrown herself into research, asking Max for book recommendations whenever she needed it, and after months and months, she was finally in the place to make the ceremony. 

The tricky part would be the permanence. The dead weren't supposed to be in the realm of the living, and so when summoned they would feed off the necromancer’s magic to keep their form. Then, the necromancer would inevitably tire, and the creature would sink back into the realm of the dead where it belonged. Rose didn't have an infinite amount of magic, and so she knew she needed to come up with another solution, which she did after bugging both Max and Marinette numerous times.

So now, everything was set. The only thing stopping Rose from performing the ceremony was the necessity of attending school. But it was kind of pointless considering she couldn't pay attention to anything the teacher was saying. They could’ve been discussing the impending puppy apocalypse and Rose wouldn't notice. She was busy daydreaming of everything she would do with her new pet, from bringing it to school, to telling it all about her day, and even sewing it tiny sweaters.

Yes, she was absolutely going to sew tiny sweaters for her skeleton cat. This was going to look so cute on her tumblr. 

In Rose’s haze of daydreaming, the morning hours passed by. By some miracle, she wasn't asked any questions by the teacher, saving her from embarrassment. Rose suspected it had something to do with the class witch, Marinette, who was known for being extremely observant of her peers, and would cast good luck spells on them if they were distracted or worrying about an exam. At one point when Rose emerged from her fantasies, she glanced toward Marinette who gave her a wink before turning back towards the teacher. 

Eventually, after many hours that felt endless, the last bell finally rang, releasing the students from the prison of school. The cacophony of zipping backpacks and murmuring students filled the classroom, and Rose felt as if she was going to explode with excitement. She stood up, prepared to bound out the door, but was stopped by the smiling face of Marinette.

“Hey Rose!” She greeted in a cheerful manner.

“Oh, hi Marinette! Is there something you need?” Rose asked, wondering why she was being stopped when all she wanted to do was run home as quickly as possible. 

“It’s nothing serious, I was just wondering if everything was okay since you were so distracted today.” Marinette explained. 

“Oh, yeah, everything's fine. I'm just doing something after school and I'm really excited.” Rose said, hoping Marinette would take the hint that she had to go.

“Cool! I won't keep you from it then. Just wanted to check in. Let me know if you need anything!” And with that, Marinette strolled back over to where Alya was chatting with Nino and Adrien. Rose admired Marinette, being able to sense others emotions like she did had to be distracting, but she still got great grades and was the class president. 

Hurrying out of the classroom, Rose made her way home as quickly as possible, practically flying down to the basement where her summoning circle was. Hastily, she grabbed all the materials she had set out the night before on her desk, and began to set up the ritual.

Three circles made of chalk, all overlapping in the middle with ancient runes and sayings inscribed along the edges, were drawn on the cold stone floor. A triangle was drawn in between these circles, adorned with more strange symbols that even Rose’s teachers wouldn’t know the meaning of. The smell of withered flowers faintly floated around the room, subtle even to Rose’s sensitive nose. The air felt electric with potential, the potent magic surrounding the girl popping like bubbles along her arms. 

And so, Rose took a deep breath as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. 

Closing her eyes, she took a moment to center herself, focusing on the magic she felt all around her. She felt it on her arms, in her hands, flowing through her very veins. Then, in a voice so soft it would’ve been considered a whisper, Rose began the incantation. 

The circle responded instantly, the chalk lighting up the darkened room with a white glow. The young necromancer didn’t let herself get distracted, however. She just focused on the words of power, feeling their weight as they passed through her lips. The glowing continued to brighten, now no longer just white, as it began to shift into a darker shade of pink, and then red. As if led by instinct, Rose kneeled down with her eyes still closed, her hands finding the edges of the circle with ease. 

She continued to speak, the magic in the air now crackling like fireworks against her bare skin. Her ears began to ring, blocking out any noise that might’ve kept her grounded to the mortal realm. She felt the familiar build up of raw power within her chest, feeling like a physical weight in her body. But, she did not let herself be dragged down by this. Rather, her voice grew stronger and the electric magic around her continued to grow stronger, and Rose knew she was nearing the crucial point of the ritual. The point at which she would open the gates to the Underworld, and choose her companion. 

The ringing grew louder and louder, the raw power inside of her reaching a crushing weight, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to take it much longer. 

But then, it happened. 

Rose felt the world around her disappear as she opened a portal to the Underworld, and the weight dissipated. Although her eyes were still closed, she was looking directly into the realm of the dead with her mind’s eye. Slowly, she moved her line of vision around, trying to find what she was looking for. Where she expected her gaze to quickly fall on a group of skeletons or zombies, she instead found transparent shimmering figures of… people? 

She gasped with horror as she realized she had made a mistake. Instead of opening a portal in the level of the Underworld where the minions resided, Rose had accidentally gone into the level reserved for the souls of those who had passed. Which were more commonly referred to as ghosts. 

Rose began to panic as she realized how badly she had screwed up. This was a major use of her abilities, and she wouldn’t be able to do anything even remotely close to this for weeks. She didn’t want to be without a companion for that long, it had already felt like an eternity to her. She wanted to cry. 

Her vision began to grow foggier as she was pulled from the other world, the panic and anger from her mistake taking away her focus. She looked around desperately, trying to figure out if there was a way she could fix this, if there was some way she could poof herself to the proper realm. 

But then, she heard a voice call out.

“Hey! Who are you?” Whipping her mind’s eye around, Rose saw the see-through figure of a teenage girl, who looked to have died around her own age. The girl was looking at Rose with wide eyes, and she spoke again. “Are-are you a necromancer? Because you’re definitely not dead.” 

“Y-yeah.” She managed to whisper out, her voice echoing strangely in the air. The girl nodded, before giving her a shy look. 

“Are you here to visit someone? I might be able to go find them, if you want.” Rose was surprised by her offer. Although she had never visited this level of the Underworld herself, she had heard stories from other necromancers that had. Most said that the ghosts either ignored them, or begged to be brought back to the surface. They never offered to help. 

But this ghost definitely was.

“No, I’m not. I messed up my ritual and ended up on the wrong level.” She explained hastily. The ghost nodded in understanding, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Was all the girl said in response. 

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Suddenly, her already fading vision began to fade some more, as Rose felt the last bit of her magic being used. The ghost girl’s expression crumbled, and Rose could sense an aura of extreme loneliness radiating off of her. 

And then, Rose had a crazy idea. 

“Do you want to come back with me? You won’t be sent back, it’s a permanent summon. That’s why the ritual is taking so much out of me.” She said, trying to will herself to stay present for a few moments longer. The girl gasped, her smile returning with full force. 

“Really? You would do that?” Rose nodded. “B-but why? You don’t even know me.” If she had had more time, Rose would’ve explained how the girl’s lonely aura felt so full of sadness she couldn’t bear to leave her, how she was in desperate need of a best friend, and how she had a strange sense that the two of them were meant to be together. 

But they didn’t have that time, so Rose just did the first thing she thought of.

She grabbed the girl’s hand. 

“I’ll explain more, just please, come with me.” Rose pleaded. The girl looked into her eyes, and with a hesitant biting of her lip, gave a small nod. And at that, Rose let herself be pulled back to the realm of the living, never letting go of the ghost’s hand the entire time. 

In a flash of light, she was back in her basement, strewn across the floor. Groggily, Rose sat up, her head aching severely. She blinked open her eyes, running a hand through her hair as she tried to gather her bearings. Then, she gasped at the sight in front of her. 

Standing, or rather floating in front of her, was the ghost of the girl she met in the Underworld. 

The girl was staring at her with wide eyes, which Rose could now see were a faint amber color, but her transparency made it hard to tell. She imagined that while alive, the girl probably had the most beautiful eyes. She lost herself for a moment, staring into those sparkling abysses and trying to picture her while she was living, before snapping back to reality. Rose stood up hesitantly, wondering what on earth she should do now. 

“Ummm…” She mumbled, trying to think of something to say and failing. 

“Uh… Hi?” The specter said, smiling shyly. 

“Um, hi! D-do you remember what happened?” Rose asked, unsure of how ghosts handled being brought back to the surface world. 

“Yeah, you brought me back, despite the fact you don’t even know my name,” She paused, glancing at the ground. “Thank you for that. The ghost realm gets pretty boring after a while.” She said, chuckling lightly. Rose smiled, a weight of worry lifting off her chest in relief. 

“You’re welcome,” They smiled brightly at one another. “And as far as names go, my name’s Rose. Rose Lavillant.” 

“I’m Juleka Couffaine, it’s great to meet you, Rose.” 

“It’s great to meet you too, Juleka.” The two girls were about to speak some more, when the squeaking of the upstairs door silenced them. The girls froze, Rose panicking as she realized she now had to explain to her parents how instead of adopting a skeleton cat, she had adopted a ghost. 

But instead, a voice called down. 

“Rose? Some friends from school are here to see you! I’m gonna send them down there, okay?” Her mother called out. Rose and Juleka thawed slightly, but still both continued to internally scream.

“I’m gonna hide, okay?” Juleka announced, before turning around to phase through the wall. But before Rose could warn her, Juleka slammed against the wall, as solid as any object at all. Thankfully, since she was dead, she couldn’t feel pain, but it was still a jarring sensation to say the least. 

“Sorry! The walls down here are built out of a special material to keep the undead from escaping!” Rose explained in a hushed whisper. Before Juleka could reply however, two sets of footsteps sounded on the stairs, one light and quick pair, and another more normal pair. The girls looked around in a frenzy, trying to spot anywhere for the ghost to hide. But, one glance at Juleka and Rose knew her ethereal glow would give away her location in seconds. 

“Where do I go?!” Juleka whisper-yelled. 

“I-I don’t know! The only way out is up the stairs and you obviously can’t go that way!” 

“Rose? Are you talking to someone?” A female voice called down, extremely close now but still not there despite how much time had passed. For the first time ever, Rose was thankful the staircase down to the basement was ridiculously long. 

“Um, no! No not at all!” Rose said, now trying to stack books to create a makeshift tower in front of the ghost. But, a sharp gasp from behind her indicated it was too late, and reluctantly, the blonde shuffled her feet to face none other than Alya and Nino. 

Although Rose was not expecting none other than the kitsune and the werewolf to visit her, she was more worried about what they were thinking rather than why they were here. From what she could tell though, they were both pretty confused, as they stared dumbfounded at the floating form of Juleka. 

“Uhh… Are we interrupting something?” Nino asked, brows furrowed in confusion. Rose blinked, seeing she had cornered Juleka when trying to block her from view, and realizing their position seemed very... intimate. She flushed and leaped back, while Juleka gasped and probably would’ve been blushing if she physically could.

“No no no! It’s not like that! We were… just, uh…” Rose wracked her brain, not even knowing herself what the two of them were doing. A quick glance at Juleka revealed the girl was at a loss for words as well. 

“Doing necromancy stuff?” Nino questioned with a raised brow. His tone conveyed that he definitely didn’t believe that’s what they were doing (even though it was the truth), but Rose feigned ignorance anyway. 

“Yeah! I was just completing a ritual with, uh, Juleka here! I, uh, met her in the...” 

“The catacombs! I was wandering around the catacombs and offered to help Rose with her ritual!” Juleka offered, finally catching up with the conversation. Nino and Alya stared dubiously at them for a moment, but shrugged in unison.

“Okay, whatever, it’s cool. Anyway, Marinette sent me here because she wanted me to tell you she accidentally gave you the wrong information. She got the words for skeleton and ghost mixed up, and she wanted to tell you as soon as possible so it didn’t mess up your summoning. Nino and I just happened to be in the area so we offered to go deliver the message. So here we are.” Alya finished with a grin. Rose gazed at the duo, all the pieces falling into place as to where she went wrong. 

“Oh… oh my god… it all makes sense now.” Rose said, running a hand through her hair. She began to pace around the room. “That's why I ended up in the wrong level…” She continued to babble to herself, Nino, Alya, and Juleka watching her with uncertainty.

“Wait, are you saying you already did it?” Alya inquired, her face etched with worry.

“Yes! I went there expecting to be surrounded by skeletons, but instead I just found a bunch of ghosts!” She said, gesturing in Juleka’s direction. “And by then I knew it would take a couple weeks to try again, and I really didn’t want my magic to have been wasted…” She trailed off, glancing towards the phantom in question, who was shlyly staring at the ground, her dark hair covering her face like a veil. It took a few seconds, but then Alya and Nino gasped in understanding.

And immediately burst into laughter. 

“Hey! What’s so funny?!” Rose demanded with burning cheeks, thinking they were laughing at her failure. The two continued to laugh, doubling over as they attempted to catch their breath and failed, while Juleka floated awkwardly to the side. Eventually, they calmed down enough to speak, wiping away tears from their cheeks as they stood up. 

“Sorry Rose, we weren’t laughing at you, I promise,” Alya began, taking another breath to steady herself. “It’s just that only you would go to the Underworld to adopt a cat, and end up adopting a ghost girl instead!” This statement caused another snort from Nino, and Alya smacked him lightly on the arm. Rose looked to the ground, and began to giggle herself at how right they were, and how ridiculous her situation really was. A quick glance at the adopted girl in question showed she was now smiling as well, and they both shared a brief laugh before settling down, much more relaxed than before. 

“Well… what do we do now?” Rose asked, really having no idea what to do with this ghost girl of hers at this point. 

“I...I could go, if that would be easier. I wouldn’t want to create unnecessary stress in your life, seeing as you’ve already brought me back from the dead. For the most part at least.” Juleka murmured, her raven mane curtaining her expression yet again. Rose gasped, unshed tears already beginning to burn her eyes at the mere thought of the lovely Juleka leaving her so soon. She rushed over to the spirit’s side, wishing she could grab her hand to comfort her like she was able to do in the Underworld.

So instead, she settled for peering up at the tall girl’s floating form, until she was forced to move her hair out of the way to see the blonde. 

“No, don’t leave! That’s the last thing I want!” She said, her tone almost on the verge of begging. Juleka looked at her in surprise, before her expression melted into confusion. Then, another idea popped up in Rose’s mind, and she realized that Juleka might still have living family. Someone she wanted to see, and that was why she wanted to leave the realm of the dead. She felt as if all her hope was being crushed, but ultimately knew she couldn’t keep Juleka with her if that was not what she wanted. 

“I...I just realized, you probably have family here you want to go see, Juleka. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound like you had to stay with me or anything. I swear I’m not that type of necromancer. You-you don’t owe me or anything like that and I don’t want to make you think that and-”

“Rose, calm down.” Juleka said, interrupting the girl before she could devolve into a babbling mess. Rose nodded and took a deep breath, her breath shaky and wavering, and Juleka continued. “It’s okay, I know you aren’t that type of necromancer. And anyway, the rest of my family died long ago, so don’t worry, I’m not here to visit anyone.” Rose wanted to cry with relief. In fact, she really just wanted to cry. It had been a long and stressful day for her, and she was tired and hungry and didn’t know what she was going to do. 

Then, both girls remembered their audience, and awkwardly turned back to face Nino and Alya, who both had what could only be described as shit-eating grins on their faces. 

“So, Juleka huh?” Nino asked, looking at the phantom. Juleka nodded shlyly. “Well, it seems like you’re gonna be staying with Rose for a while, so we’re gonna need a plan. Now I know it’s rude to ask a lady her age, but since you’re dead I kinda can’t tell, so how old are you?” 

“Uh…” Juleka was taken aback, both by Nino’s completely calm and rather chill manner of socializing with a spirit, and by the fact that he was talking directly to her. “I, um, I believe I was around fifteen when I died? The details are slightly fuzzy, so I’m not positive, but fifteen sounds right.” Nino nodded, as if this was extremely important information. Alya looked like she had no idea what the heck he was doing. 

“Cool, so you’re our age, sweet. This just makes things easier on us.” He said, still not explaining what he meant by ‘things’. 

“Nino, please explain what the hell you’re going on about?” Alya requested. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry. What I’m thinking is, as long as Rose’s parents are cool with letting a ghost live in their house, Juleka can just live with Rose and just kinda reintegrate herself into society that way. And, if she wants to, maybe even go to school with all of us?” They all gaped in shock at the werewolf for having come up with such a simple, yet brilliant, plan of action. 

“Nino… you’re a genius!” Rose squealed, jumping for joy as she began to plan everything she would show Juleka at school. Nino chuckled, clearly proud of himself and his achievements, and turned to Juleka again.

“So, what do you say, Jules? Wanna finish your education with us?” Juleka bit her lip, uncertainty plaguing her expression. 

“Um, I don’t know how the world’s changed since I was last in it, but ghosts weren’t exactly a widely accepted thing back then.” 

“Don’t worry about that, we go to a school for monsters! We’ve got much weirder things than ghosts.” Nino reassured her with a grin and a finger gun. Juleka seemed confused by this action, but ignored it in favor of her surprise at this new information. 

“A school for monsters? So does that mean…?” She trailed off, gesturing to Nino and Alya vaguely to indicate her question. They both laughed good-naturedly, near-identical smirks growing on their faces. 

“Yup. You’re looking at a werewolf and a kitsune. Nino being the werewolf, and me being the fox spirit.” Alya said, a single fox tail appearing on her behind from thin air. “So? How’s about it?” Rose, Nino, and Alya were all staring intently at Juleka, who shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, she came to a decision.

“You know what? Why not? What’ve I got to lose, anyway? I’m already dead.” And they all cheered. The rest of the day after that was a blur, with the trio bringing Juleka up to meet Rose’s parents and explaining the situation at hand. Rose’s parents took it extremely well, which shouldn’t have been that surprising considering they were both necromancers themselves. And so, they contacted the school, and although it took several days to get everything sorted out, since Juleka was dead and all, they eventually were able to have her enrolled in François Dupont College for the Unique. 

And, in the mean time, Rose and Juleka quickly formed a close bond, and Rose knew she had been right to bring Juleka with her out of the Underworld. By the time Jules was able to go to school, the girls were already as close as could be. 

Everyone at school was extremely welcoming of the new girl, asking her questions about her life and how she was re-adjusting to life among the living. Even Chloe, who normally went out of her way to make others miserable, left Juleka alone for the first few weeks. Rumor had it the sphinx was scared of ghosts, but there was never any evidence to that claim. 

Time went on. Several months passed and things settled down. Life went on as usual, but now the monotony of Rose’s days was broken by her best friend. Boring classes were now made fun with the addition of Juleka’s whispered comments. History was especially entertaining due to Juleka protesting nearly everything the teacher taught about the French Revolution, muttering how so and so was way more of a jerk than the book made him out to be or something of the sort. 

And nights. During the night, the girls would stay up early into the morning discussing random facts about their lives. Rose would share her entire life so far, and how she became a necromancer and such, while Juleka would discuss how things were back in the time she was alive, and how things had changed so much and it was such a wonderful sight to see progress. These talks were the best, but always ended with Rose passing out at around 1 am. Juleka didn’t blame her though, so Rose didn’t feel too guilty. 

One day, the girls were walking home from school together. The sky was shining and blue, the soft sunlight warming Rose to the bone. She glanced to her companion walking beside her, who was looking very alive and corpereal at the moment due to the glamor spell Marinette had cast on her. A breeze blew past them, smelling faintly of sweet flowers and pastries. Rose breathed in deeply, loving the smell of spring. Juleka noticed and gave her an affectionate smile. 

They continued to stroll down the street, past many busy Parisians, when they came across a flower shop. The man outside the store had dozens of bouquets displayed beside him, a fairly good number of them being roses. Rose giggled at the irony, and went to keep walking when Juleka paused and gazed deeply at a gathered bunch of white roses. Rose watched in confusion as she spoke to the worker, and he nodded and turned to Rose, handing her a single white flower with a kind smile. 

“A rose for my Rose.” Juleka said softly, looking down at the ground. Rose grinned widely, her heart feeling warmed by the kind gesture. 

“Thank you, Jules. It’s beautiful.” She took a deep sniff of the blossom, sighing at the sweet frangrance emanating from the petals. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Juleka murmured, so quietly Rose almost missed it. As soon as the words left her mouth, Juleka glanced up, her cheeks turning bright red despite her coloring just being a spell. Rose began to blush as well, a warm feeling growing in her chest. 

“Thank you, my sweet Juleka.” And although she couldn’t actually touch Juleka, Rose leaned up and gave the girl a kiss on her cheek, her lips brushing softly against the barely-there flesh. Juleka seemed as though she was about to explode, her cheeks a dangerous shade of maroon, but seemed overjoyed to say the least. The flower vendor waved at them, and the girls continued on their way, headed into a future filled with unknowns and uncertainties. But they knew it would be okay, as long as they always had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY for my little supernatural gays! I hope you guys enjoyed, it was fun to write this, especially the necromancy stuff. Now I didn't do any research on the way the Underworld works in this, I just kinda went with whatever I thought this type of Underworld would be like so I hope you guys don't mind that! 
> 
> I might do another one shot for spooky month with a different pairing, so be on the look out for that! <3
> 
> my tumblr: themiraculoustrashcan.tumblr.com


End file.
